ipod Tag Challenge: Take My Hand
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: I was tagged by xDramaqueenx08. Most are Troypay, some Gabpay


ipod Challenge: Take My Hand

--

_**She's No You- Jesse McCartney**_

I walked down the dark alley way, on my way to your apartment. I felt a few eyes on me as I continued down the alley way. I turned around to find three girls staring at me from the back. I turned around once more and smirked.

I knocked on the door, greeting the gate keeper who I know very well considering that I've been here so many times. I felt some more eyes on me and found two girl looking at my ass. I turned around and shook my head, making my way up to your place.

I never did like when girls checked me out, unless it was you. Because honestly there wasn't a more gorgeous creature in the world to me than you. You truly are everything that I ever wanted and nothing could compare.

You answered the door, greeting me with a kiss. I smiled against your lips and kissed back happily. I was always happy when you're in my arms.

_(Troypay- I know, it sucked. I'm not use to writing so with time limits.)_

_**I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**_

I made my way onto the dance floor, setting my half empty beer on the table as I made my way over to a random brunette dancing by herself. I turned back to see my friends all laughing as I continued. I casually tapped the girls shoulder and she turned around. Lucky for her, she was pretty.

"Hi." I said as I casually lean against the bar.

"Hey." She replied, almost confused.

I smirked as I neared her lips, taking in the sweet sent of her cherry chap stick. I placed a kiss on her lips; surprisingly I liked it...a lot. I really hope my boyfriend doesn't find out about this.

I broke away to find her very shocked. I just shrugged and made my way back to my friends.

"And that's how it's done ladies."

_(Gabpay- Pretty much explains itself. Though I love the song.)_

_**Nothing Last Forever- Midnight Hour**_

I made my way down the sidewalk and my spirit was pretty much gone. I never felt such a pain before. I know it was probably for the best, but it hurt a lot.

I loved her so much, but I guess nothing is forever. Now all I can do is hope I can find someone new. Though I don't see that happening anytime soon.

I remember all the good times we'd had together. All the amazing moment between us. When we had out first kiss, out first fight, our first make-up, everything. The memories I'd never trade for anything.

I walked into my house and felt my brother's eyes on me. He knew what had happened I was sure.

"What happened with you guys?" He asked from the bottom of the stairs.

I shrugged. "I guess nothing last forever." I knew it was over, but it was still hard to say goodbye.

_(Troypay- I know it has a weird ending, but it's all I could think of.)_

_**You and Me- Lifehouse**_

She was everything to me. Everything I'd always wanted and everything I always needed. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. I slightly cursed myself for never expressing my feeling. Now's the best time I guess.

"Um...Sharpay." I asked as we danced in the middle of the floor. We had just been crowned queen and king at prom and were sharing our dance.

"Yeah Troy?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining.

"I just wanted you to know...that I...I'm in love with you." I say finally, staring into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She leans up and gives me a sweet kiss. The best kiss of my life. "I love you too Troy."

We continued to dance as everyone stared at us. I never noticed because you were the only thing I saw.

_(I love this song so much. It's my favorite. Every time I hear it I think of Smallville and the prom scene, so I just used that.)_

_**I can't Stay Away- The Veronicas**_

I know I shouldn't be here. I know I shouldn't even still be with you, but I can't help myself. I need to be with you. It's like you have me addicted.

I love being in your arms, you whispering in my ear, and kissing me ever so softly. I need it. I know it's wrong and I should walk right out the door right now, but I can't I'm so into you.

I need to get away, get my head straight, but I can't stay away.

"Baby..." You say sleepily as I get ready to go home.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming back later?" You ask as you run your hand gently up and down my arm, sending chills through me.

"You know I can't stay away." I give you a kiss and leave, knowing I'll be back soon.

_(Troypay, but I'm sure you know that by now. Anyways, I have new obsession with The veronicas. I officially love their music and now added like 15 of their songs on my ipod. Crazy, right?)_

_**True Friend- Miley Cyrus**_

"I...I just can't believe it. I mean...I can't believe he broke up with me." Gabriella sobbed as she clung to her best friend.

"It's okay Gabby. He's not worth it." Sharpay cooed as she stroked her friend's hair.

"I just thought that he...I thought he loved me."

"I'm sure he did Gab, but people change. Maybe this is for the best."

"You think?" She asked, looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Yes. Now let's go out and get us some sundaes. I know where they have the greatest ones around and I know you'll love them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then after that we can have a movie marathon and trash talk guys all night. How's that sound?"

"That's sound great." Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend. She was lucky to have a true friend like her.

_(I know what you're thinking. Hannah Montana? Well I only have three of her songs and I liked this one because it reminded me of me and my bff.)_

_**Take My hand- Simple Plan**_

"Sharpay...Sharpay." Troy hissed through the cracked window.

Sharpay looked over and smirked. "What are you doing in my window?"

Troy smiled. "I had an idea. Now come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now let's go before Ryan rats us out."

Sharpay smiled as she climbed down the treed with Troy. They just drove down to the beach, having fun and playing around. Until Troy suddenly stopped and looked at Sharpay with a serious expression.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll always be there?" He asked out of the blue.

"I promise." She kissed him and pulled away, both smiling.

He held out his hand for her to take, which she did as they ran to the car and drove until they finally had to stop for food. Then just kept going.

_(Yes I know it's very crummy, but that's all I could think of. I love this song though. I'm a Simple Plan fan.)_

_**One Word- Elliott Yamin**_

I looked at her across the room. Her golden hair swaying in the wind. Her cheeks rosy and her beautiful brown eyes so full of life. Her lips, just begging to be kiss.

I made my way past the crowd and to the girl of my dreams...my world. I hugged her from behind as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous." I whisper as I smiled, knowing she's smiling also.

She turns around to face me, giving me a loving kiss and a hug. I wrap my arms around her tightly. "Hi handsome."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "You know, this is the best day of my life Mrs. Bolton."

"Mine too Mr. Bolton." I lean down and kiss her once more, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.

Amazing

_(Wow, the song ended just as I finished this. The ending's kind of wack but it's all I could think of. And I'm sure by now you know its Troypay.)___

_**I can Change Your Life- V-Factory**_

I saw you crying after he walked away. I know your torn up inside, but why won't you let me help? I just want to be there for you. I know I can be so much better than him. I would never hurt you the way he did. I would never make you cry the way he did. I can change you life.

"Shar...you okay?" I asked as she clings to me, crying onto my chest. "Shh, it's okay Pay. He's not worth it."

How can she not see how in love with her I am? She's everything I want and need.

"Troy...I love you." She says suddenly, taking no time to beat around the bush.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"I love you Troy. I know you're so much better than I deserve but-"

I cut her off, with a sweet yet passionate kiss. I can definitely change her life.

_(Yeah, it sucked. But the song was surprisingly short. As for V-Factory I just wanna say, I love them. The whole group and I love their song!)_

_**When It Was Me- Paula DeAnda**_

I remember when It uses to be me that made you laugh like that. And I just can't help but feel jealous as you walk down the hallway with her, holding her hand, staring into her eyes. I can see all too well that you love her, but I hate that you do. Because it use to be me that you loved.

It use to be me that you would call every nigh before I went to bed to say sweet dreams, but now it's her. She had your love. And now you feel nothing for me. That hurts the most.

You're too much off in your little fantasy world, being all lovey-dovey with her. She's all you ever talk about, think about. The hardest part for me, is now everyone sees the true her. The perfect, sweet her. The one I could easily like if she hadn't taken you away. But she did, so I hate her.

I just have to wonder what she's got that I don't Besides the long tan legs, the dazzling smile that lights up a room. The sweet personality that makes people swoon.

I remember when It was me that you kissed with all your love, but now it her.

_(Gabriella Pov, Troypay- This ones kind of shorter but it's all I could think of.)_

_--_

_Alright, I was tagged by xDramaQueenx08. And it actually was pretty fun, though I'm not the best while rushed. And thanks xDramaQueenx08 for tagging me._

_Anyways, the people I'm tagging are:_

_SierraMarie57_

_always.me.britt_

_zashleysilver_

_xoDemi.Tizzyxo_

_I'm guessing you pretty much know the rules, so have fun if you decide to do it, but you don't have to._

_Hope you liked it, sorry it's not very good._

_-Peace!_


End file.
